


Happy Birthday!

by meegsr (aislynnlily)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislynnlily/pseuds/meegsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets an unexpected reaction when he wakes Kurt up on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

Blaine came to consciousness slowly, mentally cursing the bright sunlight that was dragging him out of a deep sleep. But then he remembered what day it was.

He rolled over and fitted himself to his husband’s back, draping an arm over his waist. Blaine nuzzled his nose into the silky hair at the nape of his neck and breathed in the familiar scent of the man he loved.

“Kurt, wake up. It’s your birthday!” Blaine was suddenly wide awake in his excitement.

Kurt shifted enough to bury his face further in the pillow, but otherwise didn’t move.

“Kurt, c’mon! Get up, sleepyhead! It’s your birthday! You’re 30 today! Get up get up get up!!” Blaine’s excitement had him bouncing the bed a little.

“Mmphgwyy,” came from the pillow.

Blaine poked Kurt in the belly, rubbing his morning scruff on the sensitive skin behind Kurt’s ear.

“What was that? All I heard was mumbles,” Blaine complained. “You know you want to get up. It’s your biiirthdaaay!” he sang.

“ ‘M no’ 30 today,” Kurt mumbled. “I’m 29 again.”

“No you’re not,” Blaine snickered. “I’m 29 silly. You’re 30. And I think I see a gray hair.”

Kurt jerked to a sitting position so fast that he narrowly missed bashing Blaine in the nose.

“Gray hair! No I don’t! There are no gray hairs here! I have to schedule an appointment at the salon! Do you think Maria can get me in this morning! Surely if I told her it was an emergency she could fit me in! I can’t have gray hairs! This is a disas…mmmph!”

Blaine had stopped the panicked ramblings with his mouth on Kurt’s.

“Baby, I was kidding about the gray hair. You don’t have any grays. Your hair is just as beautiful as always. _You’re_ just as beautiful as always. Why are you freaking out like this?” Blaine looked at Kurt with concern.

Kurt took a deep breath. “Because I’m 30. Today. Today I turn 30. 30!!” What started out as a whisper had crescendoed to something just short of a shriek. “I’m old! My life is over! You might as well admit me to the nursing home! I’m an old 30 year old man married to a young 20-something!! I’m a cradle robber!! Why are you with someone so old?!?”

Blaine placed his hands on his hysterical husband’s cheeks and looked into his eyes. “Kurt, breathe.”

Kurt placed his hands over Blaine’s and took a deep breath, anchoring himself in his husband’s beautiful hazel eyes.

“Sweetie, you are not old. Yes, you’re 30. I know I’ve been teasing you about this birthday for a few weeks now, but if I’d known how panicked you were about it, I wouldn’t have. You’re young, and you’re gorgeous, and I’m gonna turn 30 in a little less than a year.”

“But…” Kurt started.

“No. You’re going to have a great day today. You’re going to have a great year. _We’re_ going to have a great year. And when I turn 30 next year, you can give me crap about it all you want. Besides, as men, we have the benefit of becoming more distinguished and attractive as we age. Think about it; Johnny Depp, George Clooney, Hugh Jackman. It’s good to be a man when it comes to aging. And you just get more beautiful every year, babe.”

Kurt’s eyes softened as he moved his hands to cup Blaine’s cheeks. “Thank you. I don’t think I realized how freaked out I was about today until…well…today.” Kurt smacked Blaine lightly on the shoulder. “But don’t ever tease me about gray hairs again! That’s not funny!”

Blaine laughed. “Sorry. Won’t happen again. Now, you wanna go have breakfast and open your present, or you wanna stay here and get your other present?” Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at his husband.

“Since you waggled those things at me again…after I’ve told you repeatedly to _not do that_ …I vote breakfast.”

Blaine pouted at him. “Fine. We’ll have breakfast.” Blaine jumped out of bed and walked to the doorway, looking back at Kurt with a sly look on his face. “Should I puree that fruit for you, sweetie?” he said and took off down the hall as Kurt jumped out of bed to chase him.


End file.
